epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DannyPlaysGames/Izuku Midoriya vs Nagisa Shiota - Anime Rap Clashes
No description because both animes are popular as fuck and I'm very lazy smh Beat: http://www.shadowville.com/audio//Shadowville.com%20-%20Come%20Equipped.mp3 Written by: Dani Frias, Kamren Lyrics: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/583037232592715777/unknown.png VS https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/558074519114481666/583388556005998593/izuku.png Nagisa: My name’s Nagisa, if you already didn’t take note on my name It’s also kind of a big deal that killing’s also part of my game And right here’s some little kid who won’t stop sucking All Might’s genitals What kind of show you running? Or are you some Deep Pico Incredibles? Too many inspirations; an overhyped shonen without a real figure So what’s your biggest tactic that isn’t analyzing my fake filler? Taken by flow, like the sand inside this punching bag in my view Best keep it like your name, green valley, as I’m walking over you Izuku: Stay off the bandwagon with your sus intro that makes me hurl I mean, jeez, I almost stopped because I thought you were a girl Represented by a snake but can’t spit venom in this climate Aren’t you an assassin? ‘Cause right now you’re anything but quiet By the way, Pico’s not that clever, and I know that line’s a quota And are you kidding me? You’re literally one letter off of shota Your death fetishes are nothing to the rapping skills you lack So come and fight me, Mr. Hitman that still fails to kill a track Nagisa: Was getting Froppy service really your best way to disappoint? And Falcon Punch me after this when you don’t know jack on Detroit? Izuku: Call me out on ripping moves but now you’re on about some fad lies Hop off Danganronpa’s phallic with your Zone-Tan suffused bad guy Nagisa: Coming from the guy who cosplays as his idol on a basis I guess your real quirk was coming after foes and then ending up faceless Izuku: Best you chill out, Melly, I know you can’t kill both tracks all at once Make like your professor and just keep dodging all of my cuts Nagisa: Replay my verse again, what you do know is I’m your idol in this rap game Izuku: You’re my idol? As if I wanted notes on failed assassinations! Nagisa: Alright, but what notes do you have if they all ended up in flames? Izuku: Still more fire than your entire verse with boring expectations Nagisa: Hey, when I said that you’ll be screwed I never mentioned all your problems Since your awkward scenes with schoolgirls don’t always mean you’ll climb from bottom You sure I’m not facing Akatani? Relying on luck to spit some bars Quit getting caught up in your dreams and just find out you won’t get far As Joestar family abortions don’t really make Gon “Freaks” a hero You’ll choke in this battle, not the first thing that you caught near your throat So that’s enough of squeaky’s voice here and his crying for perfection When the special ending’s him whining after this last rejection Izuku: You’re still going on with this? Thinking you’ll get me as your bait If I wanted whiny kid murders, I’d go and watch Beyond Scared Straight Your Assassination Classroom isn’t really all that shocking As you’re just a western victim who just succumbed to too much mocking Along with your other friends who think they’re good at stopping ‘lines I’ll throw you over! Not the first time teacher’s took over from crimes And I thought research was your hobby if you wanted me as prey But that just was more proof to show that 3-E’s way behind 1-A Category:Blog posts